


Here Take This

by sonicsora



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker notices Elizabeth has lost her jacket, he decides to remedy this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Take This

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked spoilers for a brief mention of Booker's wife and Anna. (since far as I've seen in game he's under the delusion Anna died along with his wife, soo- he'd still believe their dead.)
> 
> and lets all play pretend and pretend Booker has a jacket instead of a vest, shh.

He only realized she had lost her coat when the gun fire ceased, by this point the two had dashed across an open plaza and plowed through several Vox aiming for their heads. Booker could easily guess Elizabeth wouldn't know where her coat had gotten off to, much less want to go find it in the mess he had left behind them. She was still trying to catch her breath and rubbing her arms for warmth by this point, warily taking in their surroundings. Her gaze snapping upwards at a crack of thunder through the sky. A thunderstorm has been brewing over head for awhile now, the threat of it crashing down on them is enough to make the man act. 

Booker slides out of his jacket, ignoring Elizabeth's confused expression as he reaches out to drop the jacket over her bared shoulders. The weight of it makes her sag slightly before she righted herself. 

"Here, you need it more than I do." 

"…Booker-" She starts to protest, her brows knitting together as he holds a hand up to silence her. "You need it. Wear it." 

She sighs, squinting at him, but not really protesting any further. The twenty year old burying herself in her newly acquired jacket for warmth. Her finger tips barely poking out of the end of the sleeves. He finds some amusement in the sight as he sets off again, Elizabeth hot on his heels as they walk together. 

"Thank you," Her voice surprises him enough to make him steal a glance back in her direction. The appreciation on her features makes Booker's heart ache in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. A way he had buried with Anna and his wife. 

"Just try not to lose this one,"

He says, sealing away those memories where they belong.

He bites the inside of his cheek to try and contain his smirk when she rolls her eyes at him. "Ha, ha,"

Even with her mock irritation she buries herself further in the borrowed garment.


End file.
